That day in the lake
by Annis de Leces
Summary: Mu se encuentra casualmente con Shaka en un lugar apropiado para el romance. [Terminado]


**That day in the lake**

Inhaló profundamente disfrutando del aroma de las flores tropicales a su alrededor. Él nunca estuvo acostumbrado a ese ambiente tan divino y fresco. Su condición de caballero le imponía permanecer en el ardiente santuario, Grecia. - ¡Grecia! – exclamó sin detener el paseo. Era cierto que no debía quejarse, en ese lugar había conocido amigos inmejorables. Su sonrisa amplió ante aquellos pensamientos de paz y amistad. – la paz... – ese no era el único pensamiento que invadía su mente, él tenía su propia razón para ser feliz.  
  
Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, un arroyo de agua muy fría y refrescante. Un verdadero oasis en un país infernalmente caluroso como ese. Mü apresuró el paso, no obstante, se detuvo de golpe al ver algo que no esperaba, más bien, a alguien que no esperaba. Shaka meditaba en su habitual postura de flor de loto frente al camino de agua y el hermoso paisaje. Su cuerpo flaqueó al instante y por un momento temió desmayarse, su única presencia pudo haberlo hecho. Una fugaz pregunta pasó por sus enredados pensamientos: ¿Y ahora qué hago? Se dio la vuelta considerando que podía no haberlo visto, y quedó congelado al escuchar la voz más dulce del mundo hablar. – Quédate, no tienes que irte. Lo miró con una falsa tranquilidad, asintió y se aproximó a su lado.  
  
- No quiero interrumpir tu meditación, Shaka... – señaló suavemente al momento que se hubo sentado a su lado. – No estás interrumpiendo nada, te lo dije.- Mü guardó silencio después de sus serias palabras. Posó su vista en el pasar del agua como si no hubiese algo más interesante en aquel momento. – solo estaba pensando. – informó el rubio.   
  
En una milésima de segundo los ojos de Mü pasaron de pasivos a perplejos. Nunca antes habían tenido una conversación intima, se llevaba bien con Shaka y a todos les fue siempre obvio que sentía un profundo y especial cariño por él. Pero... ¿Qué era lo que Shaka opinaba?   
  
- ¿Pensabas...? – inquirió en tono casual. – Sí. – respondió inmediatamente. – pensaba en que fue aquí la primera vez que nos vimos. ¿Tú también lo recuerdas? Odiabas verme siempre meditando, querías que fuera como los demás chicos.  
  
El corazón de Mü empezó a latir con tanta fuerza, que se habría atrevido a jurar que un enorme gigante se acercaba a ellos. O que un tambor en su interior le dedicaba a Shaka – por voluntad propia. – la melodía más insoportable y dolorosa. - ¿Lo... recuerdas? – susurró.  
  
- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – interrogó él relajando un poco los músculos y casi perdiendo la postura. - ¿Por qué lo dudaste, Mü? – replicó casi asustado. Le exigía una respuesta en ese mismo instante.  
- Esperaba que ya lo hubieses olvidado, solo era un niño... no entendía muchas cosas y...  
- ¿Y qué más da si eras un niño? – le interrumpió recuperando su seriedad y compostura. – No me digas que has cambiado, que hemos cambiado y no somos los mismos de siempre.  
- Somos los mismos. – afirmó.  
- ¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo el mismo, por eso te quiero. – declaró en voz baja.  
- Shaka...  
- Por eso siempre has sido el amigo más especial para mí. Ahora que lo pienso... creo que has sido el único. – terminó poniendo la punta de los dedos en las sonrojadas mejillas de Mü . – mi único amigo... – repitió acariciándole tan superficialmente que parecía solo un roce. – te quise siempre como eres, y así siempre te querré. Mío, mío y para mí.  
- Te quiero... – habló por fin Mü ya olvidando el pudor. – te quiero... – repitió cerrando los párpados, totalmente hechizado por la humilde caricia. – te quiero...  
- Sí, mi dulce carnero. También yo. – Mü gateó hasta él y lo abrazó, lo abrazó con amor, como nunca se habría atrevido a hacerlo antes. Hundió su rostro en el cabello sedoso y largo que caía elegantemente en cada extremo. Shaka a penas se inmutó acariciando la espalda del cuerpo que se entregaba totalmente a él.  
- ¿Shaka...?  
- ¿Sí?  
- Fue aquí donde nos conocimos.

**Owari**


End file.
